


Never Had a Taste Before Now

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Character of Color, Character Death Fix, Character of Color, Comment Fic, Interracial Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, No Refractory Period, POV Character of Color, Plot What Plot, Porn, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 100-1.000, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darwin, adapting, and porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Had a Taste Before Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/3115.html?thread=3450155#t3450155) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/1stclass_kink/profile)[**1stclass_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/1stclass_kink/), because apparently, if I want some Alex/Darwin, I'm going to have to write it. Which means loads of shameless porn in which Darwin can adapt to ANYTHING ~~sexual~~.

Alex groans a breathless, "Fuck," and then collapses to his elbows, face mashing into the pillows that are as ridiculous as Charles' whole family estate thing. Not that Armando cares, because he gets a really big bed, a mountain of pillows, and pretty-boy Alex, who's still so hard up and desperate that he grabs Armando's hip with a sharp, " _No_. Don't stop."

Armando huffs a laugh but covers Alex's hand and rolls his hips, sinking into Alex deep and slow. "You're gonna be sore tomorrow."

Alex shudders as he takes his hand back, knocking off most of the pillows and clenching a fistful of the sheets, his whole upper body folded in on itself. Armando doesn't know if he's trying to hold back or adjust or what. Alex's, "Don't care," is at least a clue that he's not getting fucked raw. Then Alex's shoulders tense, and he lifts his head, shaking it like a wet dog. With another short laugh, Armando helps the brother out by sweeping back all the sweaty strands of hair plastered to Alex's face. Alex — and Armando nearly takes the good lord's name in vain— arches, screwing his hips back to get all of Armando's cock back inside of him. Armando moans and laughs at the same time, all of it a breathless exhale that is _so damn sweet_.

"Okay, okay, I get it. But you are gonna be _really_ sore tomorrow."

Armando can't interpret Alex's grunt, but he knows exactly what the swivel of Alex's hips mean, so he grabs hold of them and thrusts. After three rounds of this, Alex shuddering and panting beneath him, Armando's pretty sure _he_ should be limp-dicked and sore, but adaptation and mutation, baby — all groovy, all the time. For Alex's sake, though, he moves slow, twisting his hips and making Alex moan for each long, deep stroke until Alex is shaking, shifting restlessly and murmuring something that Armando can never quite make out but sort of thinks might be his name. Or Jesus. Either one is pretty good. He's so lost in the heat and squeeze of Alex's body that it takes several more thrusts before he figures out that Alex might be asking a brother for a hand.

He laughs at his own dumb moment and gives Alex a reach around. Alex jerks and makes a shocked, throaty sound, arching again before he folds back in on himself.

"Hey—"

"I'm cool, I'm cool," Alex says in one rush of air. "Harder. Keep going."

Tomorrow — probably way sooner than that — Armando's got his smug _I told you so_ ready to go. Right now, where he's got a greedy Alex and what feels like all the time in the world, he gives Alex what he's itching for. A not-really-all-that-hard fuck, because other people — specifically Alex people — have got limits. It's good, though, and slow and sweet, and Alex cries out, muffling it quickly in the sheets. His cock twitches in Armando's hand, but there's no more in either one of them. That doesn't stop Armando from flying any less higher when his orgasm gut checks him. It's such a pure, clean high that he's reeling long after he's collapsed next to Alex on the bed, both of them sprawled in a sweaty heap, panting for air.

"Uh-uh," Armando says, recovering faster than Alex but that don't mean a damn thing when Alex is sliding a hand up his chest and shifting closer. "We are—"

"Done, yeah." Alex grins, his whole body one lazy line that's probably two seconds from passing out. "That was—"

"Ain't no words for it."

"Yeah," Alex says, the word drawn out so long that it makes Armando laugh.

He turns onto his side and scoots closer to Alex, not thinking about how sore Alex is gonna be tomorrow or about the wreck they've made out of the bed. With an arm draped over Alex's waist, Alex's knee sliding between his legs, he rides this high straight to sleep.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [second chance at a first try (the possibilities are endless remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/390031) by [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie)




End file.
